


2052

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft smiled fondly. He loved his Fridays with Hamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2052

"I've brought your magazines, Myc." Hamish opened his uncle's front door and entered the lounge carrying an armful of small periodicals.

"Ahhh, thank you, Hamish." Mycroft replied, welcoming the man inside with open arms.

"I haven't read them yet." Hamish continued, putting the magazines down on the coffee table, "Did you want a drink before we read?"

Mycroft smiled fondly. He loved his Fridays with Hamish. He had been worried that his nephew would no longer wish to spend time with him now that he was married, but those fears had been unfounded. Hamish still turned up, regular as clockwork, at 10am on a Friday and they read through the weekly magazines together.

"Tea, please, Hamish." he replied, grabbing the first magazine from the pile.

Hamish set about making two cups of tea in the small kitchen of Mycroft's annex that stood alongside Sherlock and John's home.

As he wandered back into the lounge a few minutes later, Mycroft was hmm-ing to himself as he read. "Did you see this?" he asked, turning a page around to face Hamish as he sat down. "They've found a new cancer treatment. Apparently it can cut months off treatment times."

"Yeah." Hamish nodded. He'd seen something about it on the news. He knew it was too late for his Dad though. "It's a breakthrough."


End file.
